Mémo de Stuart - Natalia Korda
'Mémo de Stuart - Natalia Korda '''est un document secret de ''Resident Evil: Revelations 2. Il peut être acheté dans la catégorie « récompenses » après avoir accompli certains prérequis. Transcription Français= Nous avons enfin trouvé le réceptacle de la Maîtresse : candidate no 09, Natalia Korda. Cette frêle petite fille sera la clé du futur de la Maîtresse. Par curiosité, je me suis renseigné sur ses origines auprès de Monsieur Fisher. Natalia est une survivante de la panique de Terragrigia de 2004. Toute sa famille a péri dans l'incident. Secourue par Terra Save, elle vit depuis dans une de leurs installations. Terra Save lui a fait passer un interrogatoire minutieux après l'incident. Une réponse s'est avérée particulièrement surprenante : Natalia a qualifié de "jolie" la radiation ultraviolette utilisée pour détruire la cité. Les personnes chargées du dossier ont été surprises qu'elle puisse y voir de la beauté alors même qu'elle était entourée par la mort et que son foyer venait de rejoindre le fond de la mer. Après avoir combiné cette réponse à d'autres de ses réponses, Monsieur Fisher en a conclu que Natalia avait surmonté l'émotion qu'est la peur. Pour l'avoir observée pendant ces tests, je rejoins son avis. Elle participe volontairement à des situations potentiellement mortelles et ne montre aucun signe d'appréhension ou de peur. Je suppose que ce qu'il lui est arrivé à Terragrigia l'a profondément traumatisée et l'a dépossédée de sa capacité à ressentir la peur. Cette petite fille est très forte sur le plan émotionnel, elle répond parfaitement aux besoins de la Maîtresse. Cependant, je crains qu'elle ne soit trop forte. Cela ne fait aucun doute, elle peut tout à fait devenir le nouveau réceptacle de la Maîtresse. Pourtant, avec une telle force de conviction, serait-elle capable d'empêcher le psychisme de la Maîtresse de remplacer le sien, même une fois le transfert terminé ? Je ne suis qu'un humble serviteur. Je suis sûr que la Maîtresse a déjà pris cela en considération. Jusqu'ici, tous les plans de la Maîtresse se sont déroulés à merveille. Il en sera de même pour celui-ci, aucun doute. |-| Anglais= We have finally found the Master's vessel--candidate No. 9, Natalia Korda. This small, frail little girl will be the key to the Master's future. Out of curiosity I asked Mr. Fisher for more information on her background. Natalia is a survivor of the Terragrigia Panic that occurred in 2004. She lost her entire family in the incident. She was rescued by Terra Save, and has lived at one of their facilities ever since. She was carefully questioned by Terra Save about the incident. There was one answer in particular that was surprising: in regards to the ultraviolet radiation that was used to ultimately destroy the city, Natalia described it as "pretty." The interviewers were surprised that she could find beauty despite being surrounded by death as her home sank to the bottom of the sea. Mr. Fisher took this response, and combined with her other answers, concluded that Natalia had overcome the emotion of fear. Having observed her during these trials I can agree with his assessment. She willingly walks into life-threatening situations and shows no signs of apprehension or fear. I can theorize that what she experienced in Terragrigia gravely traumatized her, and robbed her of the ability to feel fear. This little girl is very emotionally strong, which suits the Master's needs. I have concerns, however, that she is too strong. There is no doubt about her suitability to become the Master's new vessel. But with this strength of conviction, would she be able to repress the Master's psyche from overwriting her own, even after the transfer has been completed? But I am just a humble servant. Surely the Master has already taken this into consideration. As of now all of the Master's plans have proceeded flawlessly. I have no doubt that this plan will also succeed without incident. |-| Japonais= 聖母様が"器"として第1候補にしておられる 被験者番号09、ナタリア・コルダ。 あの小さくもか弱い少女のどこに聖母様は、 自らの可能性を委ねる力を見出されたのだろう。 ニール・フィッシャーからの報告をあらためて整理した。 ナタリアは、2004年にイタリア・地中海沖で発生した バイオテロ…すなわち「テラグリジア・パニック」の被害者だ。 彼女は、この事件で親類縁者全てをうしなっており、その後は、 テラセイブによる庇護の下、同組織の施設で生活していた。 テラセイブが、一度だけ、「テラグリジア・パニック」について ナタリアに聞き取り調査を行っている。 その記録によると彼女は、現場での光景について、 驚くべき返答を残している。 「きれいだった」と。 数え切れない人間が死に、海に沈んでいく自分の 故郷の姿を、ただ美しいと感じたという。 ニール・フィッシャーは、その後の聞き取り調査結果と合わせて、 「ナタリアには"恐怖"という感情が欠落しているのではないか」 と報告している。 確かに彼女の動向を観察していると、 命の危機が迫ることでの不安は感じている様子は見せるが、 「恐怖」を感じているようには見受けられない。 ただし非常に微細な言動差であり、通常の観察では、 異常さに気づくことはなかなかないだろう…。 「テラグリジア・パニック」でのショックが、 彼女の感情を狂わせた…という推測は正しいのだろう。 「恐怖」を知らない彼女の精神は、 聖母様が望むとおり、間違いなく強靭なものだ。 しかし、ひとつの懸念が残る。 ナタリアの精神が「強靭すぎる」可能性だ。 強い心身は、聖母様の精神と記憶を移す”器”に 申し分はないが、懸念が的中した場合は、どうなる？ その肉体に転移した聖母様を抑えつけるほどに、 彼女が、強い精神力を有していたとしたら …？ …邪推はここまでにしよう。 私ごときの懸念など、聖母様も分かっておいでだろう。 聖母様が成功すると確信しておられる。 ならば、計画は、成功する。 聖母様のやることに過ちなど、今まで一度もなかったのだから。 Galerie Rerev2 2017-10-17 20-22-54-48.png Rerev2 2017-10-17 20-22-55-50.png Rerev2 2017-10-17 20-22-56-14.png Rerev2 2017-10-17 20-22-56-69.png Rerev2 2017-10-17 20-23-34-72.png Rerev2 2017-10-17 20-22-57-60.png Apparition * ''Resident Evil: Revelations 2'' en:Stuart's Memo - Natalia Korda Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil: Revelations 2